


Who I Belong To

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Barret is intrigued, Blow-jobs over the phone, Claiming, Cloud is having way too much fun, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Messy blow-jobs, Not completely AC compliant, Oops, Ownership, Reno is horny and annoyed, This is shamelessly indulgent and I'm sorry, Voyeurism, blow-jobs, of a sort, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: Reno can't stop asking Cloud out on dates. Well, Cloud's found one way to deal with it.Or, Barret fucks Cloud's face in his pick-up truck while Reno listens over the phone.





	Who I Belong To

            The main reason Cloud had started his own delivery company was so he could get out and ride around. After everything with Shinra and Sephiroth had transpired, he’d tried his damnest to settle down into a normal life with Tifa and Marlene and the occasional appearance of Barret when he wasn’t out scoping for oil (although he made sure to tell Tifa early on that she was like a _sister_ to him, nothing more, and she’d taken it surprisingly well).

            But he quickly learned that he couldn’t do it. The longer he spent cooped up in one place, the more anxious and closed off he became, the more frequent the nightmares. Tifa had been upset when he told her about his new business, and Marlene had been sad, which made _Barret_ mad, but he quickly assured them that he _needed_ this and it didn’t mean he loved any of them any less.

            Besides, he occasionally mused, at least this meant he and Barret could have some alone time every once in a while. Barret felt odd about _looking_ at Cloud if Marlene was in the same city, and Cloud felt a twist of guilt deep in his gut when he and Barret would lock eyes, even though Tifa undoubtedly knew about them like she knew about everything and really, he didn’t _owe_ her anything.

            But this was really best for everyone, Cloud thought. Through Cloud’s constant deliveries that took him all around the continent and Barret wandering around everywhere looking for oil, they ran into each other surprisingly frequently. Sometimes they would grab a hotel, other times Barret’s pick-up truck worked just as well.

            That was where they were right now. Cloud was just coming back on a delivery, Barret was leaving Edge after a nice tip-off, and they’d met up a few miles away from Edge. The smell of wilderness was all around them, even stronger than the gasoline of Barret’s car, or the oil of his prosthetic arm, or even the grease from Cloud’s bike parked a few feet away, one leather glove neatly deposited next to it.

            Barret was standing in front of the open driver’s side door, looking down at Cloud who was proudly seated in front of him, one bare hand slowly working up and down Barret’s cock while his other arm was propped on the steering wheel like it was an armrest. “Do ya want to hurry this up, Spikey? Maybe _you’re_ not in a rush, but I gotta be at the Chocobo Outpost in three hours!” Barret nearly shouted, his hands gripping the roof of his truck so hard Cloud was surprised there weren’t dents in it.

            “Not really. What’s wrong with _savoring_ things, Barret? Don’t tell me you’re getting impatient in your old age,” Cloud hummed, using his palm to swipe at the precum beading at Barret’s head, allowing it to slick his hand’s travel down Barret’s cock.

            It was obvious to Cloud that Barret had wanted to protest, but he instead settled with a huff and a broken grunt of pleasure, causing a small grin to break out on Cloud’s face.

            Cloud didn’t have _much_ experience with men—the notches on his belt consisted of a couple virginal fumblings with Zack that he barely remembered, a drunken one-night stand with Cid that he remembered even less, and…Barret. Barret, who’d shown equal parts disdain and affection for Cloud when they’d first met, and who’d consequently become intertwined with Cloud’s life in a way that few had.

            Cloud huffed in amusement to himself. It seemed he became a bit poetic when he was holding what was probably one of the largest cocks in the world in his hand. He’d been surprised when he’d first seen it, his eyes wide like dinner plates as he wrapped his hand around it, his middle finger _barely_ touching his thumb.

            “Somethin’ funny, Blondie?” Barret asked, watching Cloud closely.

            Cloud shook his head and chuckled. “No, not really,” he answered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the tip of Barret’s cock.

            The older man cursed in relief under his breath, excited that Cloud was finally about to _do_ something, but Cloud froze with his lips against his skin when his phone rang in his back pocket.

            Cloud rolled his eyes and groaned softly, releasing a soft, “Really?” under his breath. He used one hand to go back to stroking Barret while his other hand pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID.

            “Who is it?” Barret asked, his grip on the roof of the truck somehow even tighter than it had been before.

            “Reno. It’s probably not important,” Cloud said, setting his phone down on the dashboard, removing his other glove and saying, “He’ll call again if it is.”

            “Does he call you for unimportant shit a lot?” Barret asked, looking at Cloud with a raised eyebrow and impatiently thrusting into his hand.

            “Keeps trying to get me to go on a date with him. Not important,” Cloud said with a shrug.

            “Better not be,” Barret grumbled, his flesh hand coming to rest on the back of Cloud’s head when the younger man _finally_ put his lips around his cock, beginning to gently suck on the head. He hummed in amusement around Barret’s cock and looked up at him, a glimmer in his eyes of…something that Barret couldn’t identify. It probably would have been _easier_ if they had defined what they _were,_ whether they were exclusive or not, but neither of them were good at conversations like that, so they simply didn’t have them.

            The phone soon stopped ringing and Cloud hummed in relief, Barret’s hand relaxing as Cloud began to slowly bob his head, sucking and moving further down Barret’s cock with each bob.

            He got halfway down when his phone rang again, and he rolled his eyes as he pulled off of Barret’s cock slowly, a pop following as his lips removed themselves. He reached for his phone and Barret shook his head. “Are you seriously gonna answer that right now!?” he nearly shouted, glad for the fact that there was no one around at the moment.

            “It’ll be quick, don’t worry,” Cloud promised, going back to stroking Barret’s cock while he answered the phone. “Hello?” he asked, not pausing his hand’s movement.

            Barret looked like he wanted to object, but kept himself silent, resting his head on his arm while he listened to a tinny voice over the phone.

            “Another delivery? I’m coming back from one right now,” Cloud said, his hand not pausing on Barret’s cock for a second. “How do I know you’re not just looking for an excuse to see me?” There was a teasing tone in his voice that Barret didn’t like. He thrust his hips against Cloud’s hand and brought his own hand back to Cloud’s head, looking down at him, obviously silently trying to get Cloud to hang up.

            “Tell the fucker to call back!” Barret mouthed, and Cloud shook his head, softly shushing Barret.

            “No, I’m not with anyone right now,” Cloud said, giving Barret a pointed look and looking off to the left as he continued talking to Reno. “Anyways, how do I know Rufus doesn’t just want to see me? It’s not like he hasn’t been trying to recruit me or anything,” Cloud said sarcastically, listening to Reno’s voice with a subtle roll of his eyes.

            “Spikey, I swear to God,” Barret grumbled, clenching his fingers, gripping the back of Cloud’s hair. “Hang up!” he whispered. “Tell him to call back!”

            Cloud shook his head again, waiting for Reno to finish speaking before saying, “Can you just give me one day at home? Then I’ll head out, okay?”

            And then Cloud did something that Barret had _not_ been expecting—he leaned over, taking Barret’s cock back into his mouth, the phone still pressed against his face. A part of Barret felt like this was a _bad_ idea. The other half had never felt so horny in his life. His hand clenched even tighter in Cloud’s hair, although whether to pull away or encourage he wasn’t sure.

            Cloud, for his part, seemed to take it as encouragement, his sucking getting harder and his pace speeding up. The wet sound of sucking was loud enough that _Barret_ could hear it, and he knew there was no way the man on the other end of the phone couldn’t.

            When all of this was over, Barret would have to congratulate Cloud on his balls, he decided. This was definitely something.

            Cloud pulled off after a few seconds, looking up at Barret with an amused smirk. “What do you mean, what’s that sound? I’m eating something,” Cloud said, affecting as much annoyance as he could, causing Barret to snort in amusement. Cloud quickly sucked on the head before pulling off with another pop, saying, “How could I be sucking someone off, I told you I’m alone. I’m just eating something.”

            The voice on the other hand was tinnier and louder, and Barret almost had to laugh—Reno was obviously shouting, much to Cloud’s seeming amusement.

            Cloud hummed in acknowledgement, looking thoughtful before shrugging and saying, “Barret,” in the most matter-of-fact, smartass tone Barret had ever heard come from Cloud, which was _really_ saying something.

            At this point, Cloud seemed to decide that it wasn’t any use pretending anymore, taking Barret’s cock back into his mouth and sucking with renewed enthusiasm. He was being louder than usual, the sounds of his lips on Barret’s cock echoing loud in the car and into the receiver. There was some more tinny noise over the phone before Cloud made a soft ‘I don’t know’ sound around Barret’s cock, pushing himself down and down until the tip pushed against the back of his throat, causing him to gag and Barret to curse.

            Cloud pulled off fast and suddenly, his cheeks red and his eyes watering, a few strings of saliva connecting his lips and Barret’s cock.  “Hold on, I’m going to put you on speaker, I need both hands for this,” he said, and a bit of pride swelled in Barret’s chest when Cloud pulled the device away, pressing a button and setting it down onto the dashboard again.

            “Don’t you dare, Cloud!” Reno shouted on the other end, and then groaned, muttering, “You already did it, didn’t you?”

            “Mmhmm,” Cloud hummed, sounding way too proud himself as he worked his pants down, kicking them away to land on the nearby grass.

            “You’re evil. Evil and terrible,” Reno muttered, clearly annoyed but also breathless—he was getting off on this, as much as he clearly didn’t want to be.

            “Yeah. Barret, fuck my face, okay?” Cloud whispered, pressing kisses from the tip down the length.

            “Jeez, I’ve been waitin’ for you to offer all goddamn day!” Barret groaned, threading his fingers back through Cloud’s hair.

            “Barret, do _not_ do that!” Reno nearly shouted, but it was too late. Barret had forced Cloud’s head right where he wanted it, sliding his cock between his lips slowly. He paused when the tip hit the back of Cloud’s throat, giving him a second, feeling one of Cloud’s fists clenching on his pantleg before he pushed back, fully bottoming out in Cloud’s mouth. He groaned softly, giving Cloud a second of adjustment before he started to pull his cock in and out of the tight heat of Cloud’s mouth, eagerly fucking him.

            The wet sound of Barret’s cock thrusting into Cloud’s mouths, Cloud’s occasional whimpers and gags around his cock were loud and clear in the emptiness. If Barret listened closely, he could hear the sound of what he thought was Reno touching himself over the phone. He looked down and Cloud was doing the same thing, harshly stroking his leaking cock.

            Barret was already so close, and they’d barely started, but something about _this,_ about laying claim to Cloud with someone else, a _rival,_ listening in was too much.

            All Cloud had to do was swallow _once_ around his cock before Barret practically roared, pulling Cloud flush against his pelvis and releasing himself down his throat. Cloud was swallowing around him, milking his cock for all it was worth.

            Barret roughly pulled Cloud off once he was completely spent, smirking down at the mess of a blonde boy—this bright pink cheeks, the tears which were overflowing over his eyes, mixing with the drool that was spilling over the corner of his lips. Cloud was roughly panting, reaching over for the phone with a smirk. “I’ll see you in a couple of days, Reno,” Cloud said, his voice hoarse as he unceremoniously hung up and tossed his phone over to the passenger side of the car.

            “He’d better not get to do that to you,” Barret grunted, using his flesh hand to unsuccessfully smooth down Cloud’s unruly spikes.

            “He won’t. I think he’s got the picture of who I belong to now,” Cloud whispered, resting his head on the seat of the car.

            There was a tenseness in the car for a moment, but a finality settling into each of their stomachs at the same time. That was more of a definition of their relationship than they’d ever set before.

            Before either of them could contemplate if it was too far, Cloud sat up straight and said, “So, are you going to take care of me now, or what?”

            “I thought you’d never offer, Spikey,” Barret said, grabbing Cloud by the hips and flipping him over.

**Author's Note:**

> This was... shamelessly self-indulgent and I'm very sorry about that. I'm the only person on the planet who will like this, but it's been done.
> 
> Comment, kudos, let me know if you liked it or didn't! I'm an attention whore, I love attention, so... yeah!
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! <3


End file.
